


[Spirk] 永恆的星星

by aLady



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, Jim is T'hy'la of Spock, Jim is a friend of Surak, Jim is a star, Jim is an alien who is 4000000000 years old, M/M, Spock didn't join Starfleet, Spock is in Vulcan Science Academy
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-03-31 10:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13973388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aLady/pseuds/aLady
Summary: AU／Jim是一個外星物種Spock works in Vulcan Science Academy. One day, he found a special planet, and when it pass Vulcan, Spock followed that planet and landed on that planet.In that planet, he found a blonde man who wore a white robe who called himself James.Spock是瓦肯科學院中的研究人員，某一天，他觀測到了一顆特殊的流星。說是流星，卻也不是流星，因為那顆星球並沒有進到大氣，而是經過瓦肯外圍，很快又飛向他方。Spock立刻駕駛單人飛船前去觀察，他發現一棟白色雄偉的建築物。他碰到了一位穿著白衣的金髮人形生物，自稱James，在這裡已經四十億年了，他是這裡的圖書管理員，又或者，他是別的物種……





	1. Chapter 1

Spock並沒有進入Starfleet。

 

在他的姊姊——正確說來，是人類養姐——放棄瓦肯遠征隊，進入Starfleet學院念書後，他決定進入瓦肯科學院。這個選擇，顯然讓他的父親心情不太好。這麼說是不符合邏輯的，可是他的母親堅持這個論點，並希望自己能夠體諒他的父親。

 

很快的，他從瓦肯科學院畢業了。

 

眼看著姊姊被判無期，母親的憂傷，Spock決定繼續待在瓦肯，進入科學院當研究員。

 

這些年也就這樣過了。

 

時間，相較於人類而言，對瓦肯人來說是比較緩慢的，但是瓦肯人看待時間是很謹慎的，瓦肯人不會做出浪費時間的事情。

 

在瓦肯科學院更是如此。

 

黎明即起，洗漱過後便前往實驗室是他人生中不可或缺的部分。他的母親有時會問他想不想為生活來點變化，他都明確表示拒絕。

 

他不懂為何母親要這樣問他，不懂為何人類如此善變，他們似乎不容易專住在一件事情上，也不容易把事情做好。

 

當然，Micheal算是特例，畢竟她是瓦肯人帶大的，可惜現在失去了自由。

 

Spock一直覺得Micheal會是一名出色的指揮官，他至今依然沒有改變想法。回想起兒時遭受其他瓦肯孩子的惡意對待，大多數時候都是Micheal替他解的圍，他們有幾次還一起「埋伏」了那些幼稚的瓦肯小孩。

 

直到學院被炸，Micheal幾乎丟了性命以後，Sarek增加了他們的保護，並禁止Micheal跟他對那些對非瓦肯人抱有惡意的人有正面衝突。

 

母親在那時流了好多的眼淚，她說是因為害怕失去。害怕是不符合邏輯的，而失去本就是正常的。他不懂母親為何會有如此反應。

 

攻擊事件逐漸緩了下來。

 

*

 

Spock近來致力研究聯邦內發生的一樁怪事。

 

有許多聯邦內的星球都回報，當一顆金色的流星物體劃過他們母星的上空，他們的一些重要數據庫就會出現幾秒的閃跳狀態。雖然那顆金色流星遠去以後，一切都會恢復正常，然而這樣的現象還是令人緊張不已。

 

而追蹤不到那顆流星更令他們不安。

 

他於是想了一個辦法，他投入時間與心力在傳送器上，希望透過傳送功能的加強，能夠傳送到那個高速移動的流星上。

 

他其實更偏好「物體」這個詞，然而其他星球都稱之為「流星」，他也只好將就。

 

觀測儀發出了不尋常的聲響。

 

Spock透過瓦肯星上的觀測站，看到了那顆傳說中的流星。

 

真的是一顆金色的，拖曳著如金粉般長尾的「流星」。

 

他想要追蹤那顆星星，可是現在跳上星艦一定來不及，於是他進入了自己打造的傳送器內，這個傳送器還只在研究階段，尚無法進行多人傳送。但是他沒來由的就是不想錯過這次的機會，他深信自己的計算不會有誤，這個傳送器能夠確實將人傳送到曲速移動中的目標物上去。

 

要是失敗，他可以反轉傳送。只要他手上的控制器沒壞掉，只要傳送器還接收得到他的訊號……他應能在凍死前傳送回地表。

 

太瘋狂了，可是他現在熱血沸騰。

 

太不合邏輯了，太情緒了。

 

他甚至都不知道自己為何停不下來。

 

Spock輸入他計算好的座標。

 

「電腦，傳送。」

 

接著他就化為光點，消失在實驗室中。

 

*

 

當他的身體再度聚合成形，他知道自己的傳送器成功了。

 

Spock深知自己就在那顆金色流星上。然而，這裡比他想像中的大多了，而且，他很意外，這顆金色的星星上有一棟雄偉的白色建築，地球古代巴洛克風格的建築，邊邊角角都鑲了金飾，很是華麗。

 

大門打開了。

 

Spock拿起他的三錄儀，掃描這個地方。

 

沒有生命跡象，也許那些外星人還在瓦肯竊取資料呢？

 

無論如何，這裡是沒有生命跡象的地方，他可以在那些人回來之前趕緊探索，另一方面，是免得自己傳送不回去，或者另外更糟的，他得搶奪飛船回瓦肯。

 

不管哪樣，他都不想要，而這次的行為確實是太缺乏邏輯考量。

 

Spock走了進去。

 

映入眼簾的，是驚人的景象。

 

眼前是好幾層樓的金色書櫃，上面放滿了書，各式各樣的書：竹簡書、紙質書、布帛書……各個星球的，各個時代的書籍統統都有。連瓦肯最新的思想書籍都有——這很明顯是方才才從瓦肯星上「買」來的。

 

Spock繼續探索。

 

他轉了一個彎，這次他來到了完全是以白色做為基調的「房間」，裡面的各種桌椅、櫃子、架子都是純白色的。這個部分被放滿了各式各樣的藝術品，一樣放了好幾層樓。他看到有蒙娜麗莎的微笑，還有日出……這些畫作都是真品，如果他的三錄儀沒有錯的話。

 

他繼續探索，想看看這裡有沒有存放重要的星球機密，但是目前為止，他只看到了書籍與藝術品。

 

「你是……瓦肯人。」

 

Spock聽見了聲音。

 

抬頭一望，一名穿著白色袍子的金髮男人從中央的螺旋樓梯上走了下來。

 

Spock拿起三錄儀掃描，確認了那是一個人形生物。可是，他是怎麼出現的？剛剛的掃描沒有掃出生命體，而這個男人卻突然出現，這是怎麼回事？

 

男人走到他的面前。

 

「瓦肯人，解釋你來此的原因。」男人紅嫩的雙唇一啟一合，Spock卻專注盯著兒沒聽到對方的聲音。

 

對方又說了一次。

 

「來調查是否有機密被帶來這個地方。」

 

金髮男人點了點頭。

 

「有意思。」他說，「然而，此處沒有你要找的東西。」

 

Spock這才注意到了對方湛藍色的大眼。

 

相較於瓦肯的紅色沙漠，這雙藍色的大眼如同海洋，浪花侵襲了他的心房。

 

「你……真有趣，你用了傳送技術，不惜一切將自己傳送到這個地方。」

 

「這是正確的。」

 

「你的生命如此短暫，為何要花費心力來這裡浪費你的生命？」

 

「請解釋。」

 

第一次有人這樣說他，說他的生命短暫，說他浪費生命。

 

這些話在今天以前都還不曾有人這樣對他說過。

 

「這裡沒有你要的東西，因此你浪費了你的生命。」

 

「這是不正確的。」

 

金髮男人嘆了口氣，Spock那一瞬間似乎看到他的嘴形說了「瓦肯，富有邏輯，有時固執……」

 

「我是Spock。」他補充，希望這樣能比較有善意。

 

金髮男人又看了看他，美麗的雙眼中不帶一絲情緒的波動。

 

「我叫James。」

 

「瓦肯人平均能活到兩百歲，你說我們生命短暫，是不合邏輯的。」

 

金髮男人道：「我已經四十億歲了，對我而言，你們的生命是短暫的。」

 

Spock有點驚訝，他旋即想起了曾經聽長輩說過的，宇宙之中有一個萬能的種族，Q，無所不能，也不會死亡，說不定眼前的人會是Q呢？

 

「你是否是Q？」

 

金髮男人此時竟然微微一笑。

 

「我並不是那種愛調皮搗蛋，隨來隨去的種族的一部分。」

 

「那麼你是誰？」

 

「我是James。」

 

「你來自哪裡？是什麼種族？」

 

金髮男人又笑了笑。

 

「我來過瓦肯星數次，從來沒有接觸過瓦肯人。你們種族的人都跟你一樣有趣嗎？」他摸了摸Spock的臉頰，「我向你保證我沒有敵意，更無惡意，如果這樣會讓你覺得比較妥當，那麼，我應該告訴你，你想知道的答案。」

 

Spock感到一絲異樣。

 

就在剛剛James觸摸他時，似乎有……

 

「我來自遙遠的地方，我們叫那個地方Paradise。四十億年的生活有點無聊，於是我離開那裡，出門尋找各個種族的文學藝術。」眨眼間，他竟然從一樓消失，出現在三樓，等Spock回過神，他也到了三樓。

 

「這……這是怎麼辦到的？」


	2. Chapter 2

「這……這是怎麼辦到的？」Spock無法壓抑內心的驚異，他往下看，他的三錄儀就在他剛剛所在的位置上。

 

「這是我的能力之一。」金髮男人解釋，「想，就可以了。」接著，Spock的三錄儀救出現在他手上。

 

從James那裡接過三錄儀後，Spock又往下看，三錄儀已經不在原來的位置了。也就是說，他手上的就是他的三錄儀。

 

James有著如此特殊的能力。

 

「你的能力很特殊。」

 

James將雙手放在身後。

 

「星際聯邦內大多數的種族沒有這樣的能力。」他能說所有象限內也不多。

 

「你說的沒錯。」

 

「你擁有這樣的能力，僅僅用來……搜集文學藝術品？」他很難相信這樣的說詞。

 

能力會造就欲望，許多人一旦掌握了這樣不可思議的能力以後就會拿來幹壞事，歷史不斷證明這樣的觀點。

 

場景變幻，他們來到十樓的金色書櫃前。Spock在上面看到許多哲學書籍，有些甚至是瓦肯失傳的哲學書。

 

「瓦肯人信奉邏輯，正如我的族人信奉和平。我們習慣離群索居，我們習慣和平的日子，縱使我們有這樣的能力，也不會用在征服與破壞上。你大可放心。」James拉起Spock的手，「我知曉瓦肯人能夠讀取心靈，若你心存疑慮，可以與我Mind meld，你將會知曉你想知道的一切。」看著Spock的臉，James深知對方仍在疑慮，「你從到達這裡開始沒有一刻是鬆懈的，為了表達我並無惡意，我想，這是最直接的方式。」

 

Spock不太能理解眼前的男人。

 

方才金髮男人輕輕觸碰他的臉頰，他已經感到一股奇怪的感覺，現在這個男人邀請他進行 mind meld ，會不會是一個陷阱？

 

「你可以使用你的三錄儀。」他說，「我沒有惡意。若我有惡意，我早就攻擊你了。」

 

「確實。」Spock說，「那麼，我將與你進行mind meld，你似乎了解這如何運行。」

 

「是的。」金髮男人眨眼，「我曾經與一名瓦肯人進行過mind meld，他的名字是Surak。」

 

Spock覺得不敢置信，Surak是他們的邏輯之父，是他開啟了瓦肯的新篇章，而眼前相貌年輕的男人竟然與之mind meld過……當然，他稱自己有四十億歲，若為真，那也不是不可能。

 

「也許你能在我的腦海裡見到Surak的一些蛛絲馬跡。」James續道，「他曾經在我這裡留下Katra，因為他想了解各族的哲學，因此我帶著他的Katra在宇宙各地探索。」他指著自己的腦袋，似乎在說Surak還在。

 

Spock一方面覺得可疑，另一方面，若他的精神裡真的存有瓦肯人的Katra，或許那能證明他所言非虛。

 

他願意冒險一試。

 

「那麼，我將與你進行mind meld。」

 

他將手放在James的psy point上。

 

「你的心就是我的心，我兩心靈融合為一。」

 

*

 

Spock看見一片繁星。

 

他感到自己漂浮在空中，置身在這片星空中，隨來隨往，樂意消遙。

 

徜徉在深藍色的銀河裡，他感到自在，感到輕鬆，感到自己與銀河合而為一。

 

恁般舒適……

 

在他的人生中，從未有像現在這般消遙的時候。

 

然而這些都不是真實的，他提醒著自己，他的當務之急應是找尋到James。他必須驗證James說的話的真實性。

 

Spock看向這茫茫星海，突然不知該從哪裡找起。

 

靈光一閃，也許應該從有書的地方開始找起，畢竟這個外星生命體是那樣——就慕前看來——熱愛文學，那麼，他應該就在有書的地方。

 

但是他又要從哪裡找到書呢？

 

Spock不想要大海撈針，也做不到地毯式的搜索。

 

他又想起這個外星生命體喜歡藝術，也許他會出現在最美的地方呢？

 

可是，哪裡是最美的地方呢？

 

在他看來，這裡都一樣，都一樣美。

 

這樣不行。

 

Spock告訴自己，一定還有什麼方法能夠讓自己更輕鬆地找到目標。

 

靜下心來……

 

靜下心來，就能看到一切……

 

當他再次睜開雙眼，他已然來到了Surak的面前。

 

「我們已經等你等了一段時間了。」Surak說道。

 

Spock看了看四週，「請問James在哪裡？」

 

Surak回答：「你就在James裡，他就在這裡。」

 

這種如打謎般的回答令Spock不解，Surak看出他的不解，便繼續解釋：「James是你腳下踏的這片土地，然而若是你不能理解，我想他變為人形對你會是比較好的。」

 

Spock眨眼，下一秒James就靠在Surak的身邊，正睡眼惺忪看著他。

 

「等了你好久。」他揉揉眼睛，「我跟Surak說了你。」

 

看著James靠在Surak身上這樣隨意的動作，Spock覺得吃驚。Surak是瓦肯歷史上最重要的一個先驅，每一則記載都說他是個完全的邏輯主義者。可此時他讓James如此隨意地靠在他身上，並且不加以推開或阻止，這實在令人無法置信。

 

但更令他訝異的，是他心中的波動。

 

為什麼他會對James的動作感到……嫉妒？

 

「你們是T’hy’la。」Surak看穿了他的心思，「我的Katra在James的心靈裡，我能感應得到你們之間那新生的連接。你們是彼此的T’hy’la。」

 

「什麼？」

 

「這真是一奇。」Surak轉向James，「James，你知曉T’hy’la的意義。」

 

「是。」

 

「那麼你應該跟Spock到瓦肯去完成連接。」

 

「請解釋。」

 

「這是瓦肯的習俗。你一直以來都對我族文化感到非常有興趣，現在你成為了主角，你可以藉此機會到瓦肯一遊。」他說，「你的T’hy’la會導引你。」

 

「你已經帶我參觀過瓦肯了。」

 

「那並非全部，並且已經是非常久以前的事了。瓦肯想必已經不同以往。再者，我並非你的T’hy’la，他才是。按照我族的習俗，你們是彼此的伴侶，應當完成連接，以避免雙方的精神損傷。」

 

「精神損傷……」James閉上眼，像是在思考。

 

「你已經孤身好久，而他是你的靈魂伴侶。James，你需要他。」

 

Surak深知James需要Spock，陪伴他的這些年，他深刻知道James的孤獨。

 

James睜開那雙漂亮的眼睛，看向Spock。

 

「我不希望傷害到你，我會與你回去完成連接。」他說。

 

Spock難以相信自己所聞所見。

 

他不過想追蹤那顆流星，卻怎麼知道這顆流星上的外星生命體會是他的T’hy’la，而且還跟Surak是朋友。這一切都太不真實，太奇怪了。

 

「我誠摯祝福你們，」他說，「生生不息，繁榮昌盛。」

 

下一秒Spock就發現他已經回到了現實世界之中。

 

只是他並不在那顆星球上，四周看來，這裡是瓦肯。

 

他回到了瓦肯！

 

那顆星球……

 

T’hy’la……

 

James……

 

都不見了。

 

都不見了……他該怎麼辦……

 

他又懷疑起自己，難道一切只是虛幻？

 

其實沒有James也沒有金色的流星，那些不過是他的幻夢罷了。

 

但，這是真的嗎？

 

他卻希望是真的。

 

因為若是假的，那麼他會感到……失落。

 

他竟然希望那一切都是真的。

 

因為他發現James跟他的連接是存在的。

 

在怎麼樣都比失落好。

 

「我在這裡。」

 

Spock轉身一看。

 

James真的在他身後，他沒有消失不見。

 

「你擔心我不見。」James說，「我在這裡。」

 

不知怎地，當他確認James還在的時候，鬆了口氣。

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

 

「你擔心我不見。」James說：「我在這裡。」

不知怎地，當他確認James還在的時候，心中鬆了口氣。但他同時為這樣的感覺感到詫異，因為鬆了口氣，代表他剛剛在緊張，而緊張是不合邏輯的。

「前方山上是瓦肯神殿，我將與你在那處連接。」

「不，James，」Spock拉住了正要往神殿走去的人，說：「連接是必須慎重的，連接不能說來就來，我們必須事先告知雙方家屬，還有祭司。事前準備工作很多，若突然前往，是不禮貌的。」

James挑起一根眉，令Spock想到了某人。

「請解釋。」

Spock解釋道：「連接必須透過祭司的幫助，連接是一個很正式的儀式，需要準備的事很繁複。」他看了看Jim，對方沒有什麼表情，好像瓦肯人一樣，他繼續說：「而我的家長都還在，故而我的連接儀式必須由家長提出。James，有辦法連絡到你的父母嗎？」

湛藍色的雙眼中不帶情感：「不，連絡不到。」她想了想，又改口說：「在我的文化裡，我可以自己決定。所以，我想只要由你的父母那方提出就可以了，我並不在意。」

「可我在意。」Spock為自己的想法再次感到訝異。他馬上恢復鎮定，道：「總之，James，我們今天是無法完成連接的。」

「那什麼時候可以？」金髮青年似乎有點兒等不住。

「你似乎有點急。」

「這是正確的，因為我還想到別的地方去看看。第四象限，我很久沒去了。」他的藍色眼睛轉了轉，想著：如果連接了以後，要不要帶上這個瓦肯人呢？

也許會，因為瓦肯人跟他連接以後，他們就是彼此的伴侶。

不過不知箇中奧妙的Spock看著金髮青年，以為他並不想連接，所以覺得自己在強人所難。

「James，你確定你真的想跟我連接嗎？」他問，他必須確定。

James把頭歪了一邊，笑著說：「是，我確定。」他知道T’hy’la的意思，也知道連接對瓦肯人的重要，這也是為什麼他願意來跟Spock完成連接的原因。他知道自己若就此離開，不管Spock，他會因此受苦，而這是他所不樂見的。

Spock對這個回答仍舊抱持疑惑，但暫時，他也沒有別的法子。

「James，那麼，請讓我先連絡我的父母。」他看著金髮青年，看他久久沒有反應，又說：「請把我的通訊器還給我。」

金髮青年突然笑了，Spock眼睛一眨，通訊器便突然出現在他的手上。

「母親」他開啟通訊：「請問您現在有空嗎……是，是，我沒有事，我很安全……好，一個小時以後見。」

通話結束。

「James，等一下請你跟我一同去見我的母親。我跟他約了一個小時以後見面。」

「為什麼是一個小時以後？」

「因為我們現在在很遠的地方，我剛剛看了我的傳送器，我必須設定讓他重新開啟以後才能傳送，這差不多需要半個小時的時間。」當然，他們還有一些東西要準備。

金髮青年眨眨眼，下一秒，Spock發現他們兩個身在他的家中，他甚至還來不及反應。

「James，下一次，請你先通知我你要把我們帶到哪裡。」

「好。」

「既然你已經把我們帶回我家了，我想就不需要再等一個小時。請你先在這裡稍坐，我去請母親下來。」

金髮青年聽話坐了下來，看著Spock走上樓，不到幾分鐘後，一名美麗的婦人跟Spock一同走了下來。

「你就是James？我是Spock的母親，你可以叫我Amanda。」美麗的婦人很和藹可親，她坐在金髮青年的旁邊，滿臉笑容地看著對方。

「我沒有想到，Spock會找一個人類。」她說。

金髮青年搖搖頭，說：「我並不是人類，我是一個特別的生命體，我的族人都能夠幻化成不同的樣子，我選擇人形，因為人形生命體在宇宙分布很廣，這個形體比較方便。」他看著Amanda，說：「你就是人類。」

Amanda微笑，點點頭。

「真有趣，從未有瓦肯人與人類結合的。」James想著：Spock是兩個世界的孩子。若與我結合，他會是第三個世界的孩子。

「他是人類與瓦肯人的結晶。」Amanda笑著說：「讓我多多了解你，James，我能不能叫你Jim？」見James點頭以後，她繼續說道：「Jim，這樣親切多了。Spock跟我說，你的家人、朋友都不能來參加連接儀式，是嗎？」

「是的。」事實上，他也算是跑出來玩的，不想被家人找到。「我來自Paradise，我們的世界很封閉，在漫長的時間裡，幾乎不與外界接觸。所以，我的家人是不會參與的。」

Amanda在心中默默念著Paradise的名稱，幾乎沒有人聽過這個地方或這個種族。做母親的有些擔心，但她同時又對瓦肯人的伴侶連接非常有信心。也許，她應該拋開一些理智，相信這其實不合邏輯的瓦肯連接。

金髮青年看著Amanda，他知道對方正為兒子擔心，正想說些什麼時，Amanda又開了口：「那真是有些遺憾呢！Jim，我是一個人類，我們喜歡婚禮熱熱鬧鬧的，若你的父母都不能來，也沒有關係，Spock的朋友多，他們也能做你的朋友，我們也是你的朋友，你一定不會孤單。你是Spock的T’hy’la，所以，你們兩個要連接，無論如何我都支持。」她站起身來，走向Spock，交待他：「帶他到客房去吧！我會替你跟你的父親說這件事的。」

「好的，母親。」

「James，我得出門找我的丈夫去，你有什麼需要，都跟Spock說。」

「謝謝你，Amanda。」

Amanda笑了笑，又看了看兒子與他的T’hy’la，然後才出去。

金髮青年決定，他要找個時間跟Amanda談談。他絕不會傷害Spock，他就是為了這個原因才來連接的。

Spock帶領James上三樓的客房。那間房間就在他寢室的對面，是Amada把它改裝為客房的，因為她希望她的地球朋友與家人來瓦肯時能夠住得慣，所以裡面一切的裝飾擺設都接近地球的樣式。

這同時也是Amanda最喜歡的房間，所以她要Spock讓James住這間房。Spock想，看來母親是非常喜歡James的，就剩下Sarek了。

Sarek若也同意，這事就沒問題了。

金髮青年坐到大彈簧床上，身體跟著床墊彈了一下。

「你的母親是一位美麗、高貴的女性。」他說：「我很喜歡她。」

Spock看著James，沒說話。

「她很擔心你，也很擔心我，她也很擔心你的父親，還有個叫Micheal的人……Spock為什麼你不親自跟你的父親說？」他很好奇。

Spock挑起一根眉。

「James，你應該要控制好自己的能力，不要隨意讀取他人的心。」

「這是天生的，我已經習慣了。」金髮青年皺眉，道：「在我的家鄉，我們都是這樣的，沒有人有祕密。」

Spock坐到他身邊，很認真地看著他：「在大多數的種族與文化裡，他們都沒有心靈感應的能力，因此對祕密與自我的空間非常看重。瓦肯人是有心靈感應的種族，但是我們把心中的秘密看得比其他人還重要。」他繼續解釋：「我們認為這是隱私，每個人都有不想給他人知道的事。就算我們意外知道了，我們也會選擇不說，這是出於尊重。」

金髮青年歪著頭，有些疑惑地看著對方。

他回想起過去那些日子，他所路經的文化，甚至是他心中的Surak，似乎都這麼告訴著他。這麼多年他都是一個人，他沒有必要隱藏，他沒有必要向誰假裝。因為在他的文化裡，那些都不重要，因為沒有人會那麼做，也不會有人覺得不尊重。

可是，Spock說，這在瓦肯或是大多數的文化裡是不尊重的。

好吧，生活突然變得有意思了。在這麼多年的一成不變裡，總算有新的挑戰了。

「我答應你。」James說：「我會注意。」

Spock知道這需要練習，尤其是一個沒有這樣的觀念的文化，那更是需要幫助。

「我會幫助你的。」

「我很感激。」James知道Spock心中的好意，但他也知道Spock想要轉移話題。

金髮青年感覺得出來Spock跟他的父親關係並不好，但他並不知道原因。

他想知道，因為他想幫助。

「Spock，我想知道為什麼你的母親那麼擔心，請你告訴我。」

Spock挑起一根眉毛。

「我跟我的父親，已經好多年沒說話了。」

「為什麼？」

「我令他失望。」

「為什麼？」

Spock沒想過會與他人談論這件事。他連與母親談論這件事情都不曾考慮，現在，他的T’hy’la問了。他並不喜歡談論這件事，可是他也不願意隱瞞自己的T’hy’la，因為他的T’hy’la願意為了他而改變，而他不需要隱瞞。

他決定告訴James。

「我拒絕與他們為我選的未婚妻連接。我還放棄加入瓦肯遠征隊。」


End file.
